Death
by tora.of.the.sand
Summary: What happens when Bella gets hit by a truck? How does Edward deal with it? Oneshot.


ONE- SHOT---

It all happened so fast. The lights, the truck, Bella. Oh, God…Bella… Why was it _her? _Why did my angel have to go? The person on this earth that made my life of eternity _worth while._

It had happened so fast, but for me it lasted forever…

Bella decided she wanted to go for a walk suddenly, and so I followed, not wanting to leave her beautiful presence long. We were walking along the side of the road, on the sidewalk. I had my arm around her waist, keeping her from tripping over her feet…or a random pebble…or air…

"I love you," I murmured into her ear, she smiled happily. If my heart had been beating I'm sure it would have stopped. I smiled her favorite crooked smile, and I could hear her heart speed up.

"I-I love you too," she replied, blushing. I loved her blush, it was so full of life. I couldn't take that away from her…but I didn't have to…

Bella tripped over a twig, even though I was holding her up, and her cell phone fell out of her pocket and into the middle of the street. I told her I would get it, but Bella is stubborn and gave me a soft glare. I could have 'dazzled' her but I knew she would get mad and I didn't want that.

So I let Bella step into the street, it was a little dark and she couldn't find her black cell phone. I told her that I could see it and if she would just let me get it we wouldn't have any problems, but she was determined to do this, so I let her. I just sighed as she passed her cell phone once more.

I was too late though. I saw the lights before she did, but I just didn't get there in time. I, with my vampire speed, just couldn't save my wonderful angel.

I remember the piercing scream that met my ears, Bella's scream, the screeching of the _sixteen_ wheels, and _crunch_. I heard Alice, Rose's and Esme's screams, Emmet's roar and Jasper's yell. The gasp that came from Carlisle.

I remember running to my love's side, after the truck had been moved, and seeing her eyes filled with pain. She had gasped out that she loved me, would always be by my side for _eternity_. I told her that I would change her and she just smiled softly, "It's too late…" she had gasped out and I watched as her eyes started to go blank.

My sweet Bella's blood spilled on the street, even as she lay there, never to move again. I roared my pain into the rain that had started, roared my pain to the heavens above and to the God that so dearly hated me. If this 'God' had loved me he would have let Bella live on this earth with me for all of time, but this 'God' doesn't love me, not even remotely, and she is gone now.

Bella, my love and angel, my _life_, was gone from this world and I was left as an empty shell. I had no soul, no heart now, no warmth next to me in bed to keep the demons at bay. No, I was empty. I was empty and no one could make me happy again.

Never again would I live to see the light of day if I had anything to say about it. And I had all the say in the world. I made the mutts angry, saying how I _wished_ for Bella to die. How I had plan it all out, everything from her deciding to take a walk to how she would not let me turn her. But the mutts didn't kill me, mauled me some, but didn't kill me.

So I traveled to Volterra, to the Volturi and they refused my pleads. So I stand here now, about to walk into the sunlight and into the middle of the humans that are in the village square. I took of my shirt and let it drop.

"Soon Bella…soon…" I whispered. I ran at vampire speed to the middle of the square and stopped right there, standing on the rim of the fountain. Humans gasped around me, and the last thing I saw was the furious face of Aro. The last thing I felt was the pain from Jane.

"I will love you for ever and always," I heard Bella's voice whisper and I drifted off into the unknown…

HAHAHAHA!!! I'm a evil bitch, ne? TOO BAD. Live with it, this is my one-shot and I LIKE it!!! I didn't own anything but the plot in this so HAHAHAHA! WEEEE!! Ok, just press the stupid button and REVIEW.

Tora.of.the.Sand

(The evil person who just wrote this TERRIBLE (strong sarcasm there) story!)


End file.
